motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Requested Features
I have a idea for the worker "thanarchy". It has been sometime since we've seen him and there are only very few in the community who have him. I suggest to bring him back but make him a very late game type of worker for example make him be really expensive in either cash or coins/gold. Or another idea could be that you unlock him if you build every car in the game. The moral of the story here though is that thanarchy needs to be brought back many people would be more than happy to see him make a return. Please,Please,Please OhBiBi bring thanarchy back WE WANT HIM! Racing * Show a list of "open" race challenges you have sent. Show the number of days left on the open challenges. (do you get a refund automatically if the challenge was not accepted within 14 days?) (IMPLEMENTED: This is now implemented in Android and iOS (as of 1.71)) (UPDATE: This seems to have been removed from iOS in 1.732) * High stakes: 25,000 gold race - challenger selects a category and a max HP, the challenged player can use "any" car that fits those requirements. e.g. super car max 999 HP, Wagon max 250 HP, green car Max 100 HP. This would work in combination with the other suggestions - such as being able to decline the racing challenge and suggest another car type or HP. * Timed Race : Another nice addition to the race highscores among friends would be the "top lap speeds" for each individual car. e.g. a single player drag race. Compete among friends for the best lap time of the week for a certain type of car for an extra bonus such as a few donuts or cash. * Race vs 3 friends: Another race addition could be to hold a tournament / multi friend race "at the same time". Best of 3 perhaps to filter out bad runs. * It'd be great to see the car your opponent used before "accepting" a challenge. * In the mail list have two buttons "collect reward" and "see result". After clicking collect reward, that button should change to "rematch". This would ensure racing vs others, and events are a lot more efficient. (also less chance of crashes in theory) Game Features Annual report * Most sold vehicle should be "for that year", instead of the all time - for most players this will be the Bendy Coupe otherwise, and not really have any interest or value in mentioning. Mystery Cards * If a player has a spare mystery card (such as the rare green cars), it would be great if these could be traded between friends to allow them to unlock these cars more easily. Same for catmobile car parts. * Mystery cards can drop randomly, but very rarely. In order to make them more popular and as an added bonus to all players "1" guaranteed free Mystery Card per day would increase the chances of getting some of the rare cars "eventually". Spending gold * More ways to spend extra / excessive gold: 5 mil for a mystery card, 1 mil for 10 donuts. (fictional numbers) Workers * Currently the Rookie Engineer and Mobage friend engineers look identical "but have different stats". They should be made to look somewhat different / different color helmet or suit so there is a more clear distinction between the two types. * Change the combine workers to have it combine two instead of all of the same workers. For instance you may want to turn your 10 Slim Chaddars into 5 slim chaddars instead of one. * Be able to sort out workers not just by name and WF, but also by Level. * A rest room interface. Maybe a long room with beds that the workers sleep in? Idk. Sleep option? You could put workers to sleep and after a certain period of time they are revived? Wouldn't replace the donuts but would be an alternative way. Social * Remove friend option - some people are never online, it gets tiresome to invite them to work at your shop every day, and they never accept or return gifts. * It's not possible to see your friend's player level anymore after accepting them - this might be useful to add. * It's not possible to "return the favour" after 5 times, even though the game does give you the impression that it DOES. * Visiting other players / viewing their factory and buildings. * A player should have the ability to gift his friends coins, cash and donuts from his/her reserve to help them out when they are in need. Buildings * Show the required WP of a building before starting construction. "Just like is done for cars" * Add an are you sure? yes/no, or option to cancel/undo the construction of a building. * Relocate buildings or destroy buildings - so dealers can be moved next to each other, and small dealers removed or moved to the end. Currently if you want to get the most money, you should create 4 bendy coupe in the first dealer, and never remove those - to ensure your cars always land in the big dealer further up ahead. This is bad design. ** Alternatively, the small dealer should be set to +10% coin bonus (and the other same bonuses as the big dealer) as well. * When recruiting friends to work for you, hide the friends that already have a job. Random events Random Choice Event * The random event to select option A/B/C can be rather frustrating in the current way it is set up. "Tactic Fail", various values down is not cool when you're low on money, or are trying to save up Cash. It's a punishing system for honest users. The system could use a revise where the user is rewarded for spending coins or cash, but not punished. Especially early on in game this will discourage users from playing the game. (Note: You can skip the event entirely with no chance of failure by closing the app out completely then relaunching) * Another factor is the "in your face" cash spending feature this event brings up that keeps coming back every few minutes, which is offputting when there's already a number of features that allow you to spend cash. A more gentle mannerism would be if the random choice event worked differently. As follows: ** A: Spend nothing, no benefit, no negative effect most of the time, sometimes negative effects. (spy, or doors falling out) ** B: Spend coins, small chance of good effect, very low chance of negative effect. ** C: Spend donuts, decent chance of good effects, no chance of bad effect. (basically THIS is the cash choice already, except disguised to be more user friendly) Search person * As you get more shops, it gets harder to find the missing person. ** The reward could be made to increase from 1 cash/donut, to 2,3 and higher every 10 or other shops. Interface Item Pickups * Coins, XP, donuts, and coins that drop from building or selling cars and on the level up screen should be added to your inventory when they disappear. Referrals * Once someone closes the referral screen - The referral code can no longer be entered anymore. The ability to enter the referral code should "always" be available, as long as one isn't entered yet. This way one can close the dialog the first time it pops up, log in to mobage, and then enter the code through the social screen. Donuts * It should be possible to go over your donuts limit by collecting donuts which fall from completed/in progress cars, or when leveling up. Currently only quests and mystery cards allow you to temporarily go over your donut limit. This means you will miss out on potential donuts when you are already over your limit. The limit should only affect the 1 donut per 5 minute regeneration. Quest * Clicking the abandon button, should have a confirmation follow it... XP Bar * After a certain level the XP bar turns into "1.x M" - e.g. millions. When it reaches this point it becomes unreadable near the end of filling up. To counteract the unreadability part it might be a good idea to invert the XP bar's working. e.g. show the amount of XP left needed, rather than showing how much has been earned so far. This way when it nears completion it'll show smaller numbers that will remain accurate and readable. Interface responsiveness * Cars in the parking lot / dealer should not be clickable during zombie invasion. * News / Daily login bonus should not popup "during" zombie invasion. * Clicking a coin/xp/card or anything should not push that same click through all layers - thus unintentionally feeding donuts to any workers that might be behind that coin. Alternatively - the items dropped by the spy, should fall more into the foreground instead of the middle. * Random events, annual reports and search missing person - should NOT pop up during timed quests. * Assignable buttons that shortcut to assigned shops/dealers. Like the donut shortcut where the screen goes to where a worker is down, But you can assign upto 8? Like DS1 (Dealer small 1), Or DB3 or RL or TS (Tuner shop) Car filter * a filter for recently used cars and/or cars needed for event. 10 recent cars or cars used in the last 24 hours would be more useful than the single most recent car that you can currently see. * A filter for "level 1", "level 2", etc cars would be useful as well - this way you could find all the cars that needs to be upgraded eventually. * A filter for locked cars would be useful as well - this way you could find all the locked cars and look up it's requirements easily. Cash buttons * Cash buttons currently have a 5 second delay time after clicking,. In case of lag, or accidental click this may result in an unintended purchase. After clicking a cash button there should be an "Are you sure? Yes / No" dialog instead. To protect users from such an accident. - Also, the cancel button does not always work... so this can be quite an issue. Suggestions For new updates If you have any suggestions for new updates, tweet us at @Oh_bibi. It may be added to this list.